Naruto: Persona
by BlightHyaki
Summary: There exist many possibilities within the many worlds out there. Which ones are chosen usually are up to the actions of the one. Yet what would happen if there was outside interruptions? Pairings :NaruHarem Discontiued until futher notice.
1. Chapter 1

**B.H.: Yo! My name is Blight Hyaki and I listed in my profile that my first Naruto Fanfic would be a Wild Arms 2 fanfic but its not sadly. Though I still might adds part of the Wild Arms 2 series to it if you wish. This is my take at a Persona/Naruto fanfic. Note that im still fairly new at fan fiction since I usually write or type fantasy fanfiction which has no connection to other types of anime sereis. Also note this is an Alternate Universe fanfiction. This will not follow the exact plot of Naruto so dont give me crap if it doesnt follow the story. Other than that I hope you enjoy the story.**

**P.S.: I dont own Naruto, Persona, or Wild Arms if I did then I would be able to die a happy man.**

**Intro**

**Destiny Altered! Persona?**

_The object spun wildly as it was pulled through the vast abyss that was deminsional limbo. Many prtraits could be seen depicting the different worlds that are bounded to eachother through many times of means. Now why would they be connected to eachother one would say. Simply because one main portait was the one which binded them together. Lets call this main portrait "The World" (Maah I like that saying so sue meh... No forget I said that. I dont own Dot Hack... I just like their scripts.). That one portrait had been the creator of the many that now exist among the demisional limbo. Even now you can see blank portraits forming as pictures began to paste themselves upon them, but thats enough of this history lesson so lets continue our observation of the item which ended up within limbo and its course. The speed was building up as an unknown force started to yank at it the portraits all lighting up as they fought for the item which still continued on its path to a certain portrait. Once it had finally reached its destination the lights faded away as the limbo began to close itself up once more. The item now clanked on the ground within a alley laying there as if waiting for its new partner to come and take it to its new home. Now then why would the item choose the world its in now as its new residence one may ask. Well it has to do something with the world being compatible with it. How was this world compatible with it? Well we just have to wait alittle long to see wont we? Now what kinda world is this? It could be one fild with demons and spirits in a eternal war with eachother? It could be one with Samurias and Mikos defending the peace? Or can it be one with monsters and the preteen kids who have gain their powers through mere common predicaments that bind them to great destinies? What kinda world could this be?_

" Get back here you demon brat and take your punishment like a man?!"

_Seems to me like a world full of loudmouths already...but I could be wrong. Huh who am I? Oh mind my manners I am the foreseer. The being incharge of keeping the cosmic balance of the portraits and insuring that everything goes the way that it should within the worlds that are painted onto the portraits. Why would I allow this item to come into this portrait you ask? Well to be honest I got bored so sue me! You try watching over many different worlds for eternity and not becoming bored! Ok why did I choose this world? Well like I said earlier the item chose this world itself, I just watched it as I released it. What it might the item could bring destruction upon this world if fallen into the wrong hands? Oh come on! Every worlds gonna go up in smoke someday... Fine! If that happens I just hit the here reset button. But! that is if things turn out bad or I get to bored Now then thanks to you we missed some things. Like hell if im gonna reset this damn thing! Took me enough time to invoke the item into limbo. So we just see whats happening right now._

A small blonde hair kid had scrambled to his knees as he crawled away from the gathering crowd. Curse flying all over the place as they waved around random items screaming for blood and murder. "Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide demon brat! So why dont you be a nice hell spawn and die peacefully? On second thought I wanna here you squeal." Now the one who said this wasnt that built and tall to make himself a threat but he did have a very nice bread knife giving him a plus one on the whole life threater appearance. So the kid did the best thing a 10 yr. old acedmey student could due crab walked back till his back hit a wall. Now then the first thing that come to his mind was find a obects and start chucking them fast. Thats what makes alleyways so nice at these momments because the man now seem to be dodging items will random villagers were getting pelted sadely making the shouts and anger grow larger. "What you waiting for kill the brat before the ANBU notice!" The man stopped dodging as he walked closer the the kid. The kid seeing this widen his blue eyes as one thought reached his mind grasping the last object he could feel. Thing that was weird about that thought though was the fact thjat it said he should use that item he was holding point it at his skull and let the group have themselfs hell. How his mind was telling him this was beyond a doubt unknown to him but he trusted his own mind and pointed the object at his head his body and mouth working automaticly. The group stopped and stared curiously as the kids eyes glazed over a small smile forming as one word was said before a loud bang was heard. "Persona..." The kid clutched his head as a form seem to leap from his body growing larger and larger before it stood in all its glory over the kid. Nine tails waving back and forth a nuetral face set as if pondering his new position. **"To think that I would take up the pedistal of answer the call of a persona user once more. A kid at that! Very well my power is yours as we are now two sides of the same coin. Now then let me get rid of this trash." **And with that the a masscre would make the day the whole village decided to piss of a kid that had powers that would even if done right put the death god under his control just because of one word. _"Persona."_

_Ah so theres where that fox went! I was wonder what happen to those personas... What? What do I mean by theres where it went? Well funny story. A long time ago I had fell asleep and accidently left some portraits open. Oh my god I had such a headache that day I woke up. But the problem was easily fixed by just by replacing them with nine more copies of them I had on back up. They would be able to tell the deffirence. Hey im not to lazy to look for them I honestly tried to find them. You know look through the first couple of portraits then take a break. Hey it was hard work and I was bored! But its all fine and dandy now that I found one of them. Who knows mabye the other eight might be there too! Now whats going... Well it seems that its gonna be awhile._

"Naruto! Stop this at once I think they learnt their lesson!" The 10 yr. old now known as Naruto turnt to the old man that called him. A disturbing glazed look in his eyes. In his hand layed the very item which granted him this very power. A smile formed on his face as he tighten his grip on it. "Isnt this great old man... Such power under my command. With it none would be able to talk down to me." He smile cracked into a grin that would make a certain fruitcake jeleous. The persona now dubbed as Kyuubi already faded away from the first summon by his now. The villagers that were gonna kill him now nothing but sploches of blood on the ground. Ninja now surrounding him. The glazed look in his eyes turning dangerously mad. "I see so you to wish to kill me...No you wish to take my power dont you?" The ninja surround Naruto as he tighten his grip on the item. "Naruto hand over the item. Your not ready for such power yet. You dont know how dangerous that being you summoned is!" Sadely after hand over the item the rest of what the old man was saying was put to a deaf ear. "You want my power! I wont let you have it! Its mine!" Point the item at his head once more he pulled the trigger on it once more. "Persona!" Yet again the Kyuubi came out with a shit eaten grin looking at all the humans that he was being told to kill. He liked his new persona user. He liked him alot. "Ah if things keep going this way ill be having my revenge completed in no time flat." Naruto looked over at all the ninjas and the old man who was now in what seem to be a battle armor. " Kyuubi...If we a true two sides to the same coin then you know what I want... They wish to steal you from me! I wont let them... Even if it means turning into the very demon they called me." Kyuubi's shit eaten grin soon turnt into an evil smirk as he got a dark glint in his eyes. " Kill those who dare to stop me from leaving my persona. Show them that they should of respected me when I was giving them the chance to! Then when were done here we will gather the others like us and bring the mighty hammer of justice upon the world which wrought us wrong!" At that point Naruto was lost to them. The attack the villagers had layed upon him ealier had finally shattered what was left of his mind. When he had grabbed hold of the item which for names sake shall now be called a Envoker. His mind had began to rebuild itself with the new knowledge of the power he held imprinted into his newly built mind. Yep today so many destinies were changed all revolving around Naruto and his newly aquired power a Envoker.

_Yea yea... I know you told me so right? Ah who cares atleast its better then how his life would of been had the envoker never came to this world. What you mean its my fault! Well yes the Kyuubi coming to this world was my fault... Fine fine its my fault! But atleast im making up for it now. Well if he destroys the world like I said all I need to do is hit reset and bam! Automatic new chance for the world but for now lets see where things will go from this new problem._

**B.H.: There my first Naruto Fanfic. At first it might seem alittle Persona 3 been soon the Envokers that tie it to that part will no longer be needed and it'll be more Persona 1 and 2. If you wish for me to get rid of the comment being made by Foreseer just post it in the reveiws. As for the other Persona users im only gonna have nine more one will be a female Gaara because I think he'd make a cute girl. The other 7 will be up to you. I'll let you know that they all have to be demon containers though. Up to you if you still wish for Yugito-chan to still be a container. If so then you'll only have 6 choice on who will be the other persona users. Also ill hold votings on Naruto's Harem Pairings. Note that two have already been chosen. Just because I hardely ever see them.**

**Naruto's Harem**

**1.Naruko**

**2.Tsunami**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Thats all. If you wish to know if the rest of the rookie 12 are going to show well its up to you. Im giving you the audeince the choice of either killing them off one by one or having some of the live or kill some of them off and letting some live. Note I will not do Naruto/Hinata, Naruto/Sakura, or Naruto/Ino. Because quite frankly they piss me of in some way or another. I would like to have pure rare pairings if you wish. As I will also need a beta reader for future chapters. If you dont like the story just tell me in the reveiws and ill discontinue it.**


	2. Word From Author

**B.H.: Blight here once again! It seems that a couple of people wish for me to continue on with the story and as I said I'll continue if you want me to. Now Ive got some reveiws well my first reveiws to be exact asking if I was going to have Naruto make his own village. Well not exactly I am planning on him make what I would like to call an Empire. Ofcourse there will be Ninjas in it or Shinobi if you will but they will be different from the ones in the Naruto series. As these will be the ones that never show themselves. As such they shall only be Shadows. If you wish for me to show them theyd be going by different names and have different jobs so you wont know if theyre the ninjas that work for him. There will also be other class types that ill be placing right now as I hope to expand on just have ninjas in this series as the main types of fighters. They are:**

**Valkrye: Because well ever since I read up on them I loved them. I mean whats not to love? They strong, supposely very lovely, and had the job to find recruits for the last fight that would decide the fate of the world. By every right they should be part of Naruto's army.**

**Knight Classes: Well im gonna try and include almost every type of knight class I can think of or just add the ones I really like which is gonna be a pretty long debate for me since i just love knights due to the code of honor. Paladins and Shrine Knights are a definite though.**

**Theifs and Assassins: Well they will be the recon. You may be wonder why I would have them while I already have ninjas? Well to put it simple. Ninja's in my story will be like bodygaurds for Naruto's top wifes and such. Because we all know how over protective he can be at times. Plus he's going against the elemental nations who wouldnt need bodygaurds no matter their power level? Theifs will be more info gathers than killers that jobs saved for assassins.**

**Mages and Summoners: Magic ahhh good ol' magic. No one from Naruto's Empire will use the Ninja Arts not even the ninja. Why? Because true Shinobi can kill you before they even spot you. Naruto**

**Ninjas make a mockery of them by throwing them into different types of classes. What ever happen to good ol ninja's like Ayame from Tenchu Stealth Assassin? That game wasnt all flashy techniques as it was more move silently through the shadows and kill without leaving proof you were there. Mages will range from many different sorts from many different games as the knights are. Definites will be crest mages (Wild Arms) and Geomancers (Final Fantasy and many other games.). Summoners... Well every series they basicly the same so expect summons from almost every RPG there is.**

**Machina Units: These units consist of beings that have been enhanced by sceince. Manly Tech Warefare. Though since Naruto's time Period doesnt have much tech in it. For now they'll only have gun users (snipers and close range guns.) and alchemic warriors. (They part of this division due to the fact that they are more sceince then magic.)**

**Feild Medics: Yes they got their own class. Because they just kick that much ass! I mean what hero would be living if it wasnt for a feild medic to be right beside them? I they never existed there would be so much dead would be heroes now and days. This will be the only class that has medics from all the other classes. Paladins will be a sub class to medics as they have to train in this art due to the own code.**

**Oracles: Now the reason they are not under the mage class is because in my story they'll be exactly what their name says they are Oracles. They have no magic training but they do have free reign over certain elements as they are entuned to the planet. These people are gonna play a major part in this story. So im allowing people to pick certain char or make their own for the postion of certain elemental Oracles. Not there can only be 7 based on the main elements. If your wonder heres what I like to call the main elements: Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, Light, Dark, Steel.**

**Familiars: Finally are familiars. They may range from humans to other types of creatures. Each deciding which class the being will be placed on. Examples are: Dragons- Dragoons, Angels- Medics, Human- Their choice of Valkrye, Mage, or Knight, Spirits- Assassins or Theifs. Classes like Summoners and Alchemist have no familiars for obvious reasons. If you still wnat to asl why naturaly because they can pretty much summon beast to fight for them or create there own through alchemy.**

**Now this here isnt a chapter as its more as to show you what you can be expecting to appear on the upcoming chapters. Ofcourse im not gonna toss in all these classes at once. They will be unlock slowly as Naruto recruits the other containers to his side. Which ones come with which container will remain hidden. Although the Oracles will be found even if he hasnt recruited anyone. Haku will be one to prove that case. Which knocks out the water oracle choice of char. Now I had also received and Email from what seem to be a guest to the fanfiction site that said I should quote "Burn in Hell" for my pairing of Naruto/Naruko. While I just laughed at his little death note I understand that many might think that this pairing is quite how do you say ill. Alas I think I can make it possible with the ordeal Im gonna have Naruto go through in order to gain multiple personas so he isnt limited to just kyuubi. After all I was a big fan of the Joker from Persona 2. Which brings up another questrion I was asked. Will I bring Persona 2 rumor factor into my fanfic? That is still on guessing terms. Due to the fact I can have people in sound coming up with rumors of Mr. Jackson acheiving his goal of eternal life and abusing the rumor factor. So if I do then it will only be for certain approved rumors that readers suggest to me. Finally are the last three pairings for the harem. Seen as I gave my first seven the choice ill be having the polls up till chapter three but so far one is a definite and that is Tsunade. The hard part will be having her fit into the plot. While I have also decided on two containers aka persona users.**

**Harem:**

**1. Naruko**

**2. Tsunami**

**3. Tsunade**

**4.**

**5.**

**Persona Users:**

**1. Naruto- Nine tailed Fox**

**2. Yugito- Two Tailed Cat**

**3. Gaara- One Tailed Raccoon Dog**

**4. Anko- Eight Headed Snake**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**Although Im still deciding on this if the Red Dawn does appear they'll be on joint force with Leaf and Sound. Mainly because theyre gonna probably be the only thorn in Naruto's Side and are gonna die horrible ugly deaths. Also because theyre are gonna be holding a very evil persona in their grasp but in order to unlock it they need all the other Persona users for the ritual. I just want them to have their own little agenda still. After all theyre just not evil without a reason to kidnap Naruto? The Persona they have sealed up im still thinking of though. I guess im up for suggestions on which evil foul being is gonna be the evil persona. Cant be joker though. He's already got plans with Naruto. My personal choice is The Blaze Of Destruction. Because he just that cool.**

**Im also taking vote on if I should have the True Runes from Suikoden play a part in the use of magic by Naruto's Forces. If so you can expect the Rune of Punishment to make an appearance.**

**Well Im just posting this because Im trying to make chapter 2 a long chapter as its gonna be the part where Naruto's First Harem Partner Appears: Naruko. If you guys want lemons well Im not that good on writing smut so you have to make your own entries for that. By now you can probably tell this is going to be a galatic Crossover with many many games and animes. If I have certain chars from them appear I have not decided but if I do Id like to have your choice pop up because I am to please the crowd. But most of the story will be based on what I wish to happen. Hence forth If I decide Neji really does become Neji he'll be in my next salad!**

**This has also been written because Im gonna be gone for awhile attending my Aunts wedding. God its gonna kill me. Till the time Im back keep the reveiws coming and just wait for Chapter two. Man imgaine the Disclaimer im gonna have to post at the start of every chapter. Well I got news for them! t()t God I love that little guy! You show them!**


	3. Chapter 2

**B.H.: Yo! Blight here with the newest chapter for the story. As you will tell its gonna be a 3 year time skip, but dont you worry ill have some flashbacks within the chapters to show how somethings that have happen so far came to be. The foreseer will also still make his comments just not as much as he used too. I was asked to include Suikodens True Runes within my story. Im more than happy to comply. Alas Ive also decide on some Persona concepts aswell. But that will be mention at the end of this Chapter. Sadly it will be a short one. Due to the fact Im using a different computer than my original one. Luckly though due to that fact when this wedding month is over you can expect me to pop up chapters almost once every week. So on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Persona, Naruto, Wild Arms, or any other game/anime I take ideas from. Because If I did then Naruto would be a pretty ugly and serious anime.**

**Chapter One: Spring Cleaning**

Tsunami didn't know what had happen to spook out her father so much but it must of been bad by the looks of his hired bodygaurds. They all looked like they had seen a ghost. The one with black hair seem to be brooding angrly like someone had just kicked his puppy then him just for the fun of it. The pink haired teammate of his looked like she had fought a loosing war with a lawnmower. Last but not least was a brown haird kid that seem to be drawing the pink hair female while making remarks on how she true a boy now. All in all she was gonna hit her tash of Sake at night because it looks like things were gonna be very disturbing now and days, but one thing was good. Her son was actually laughing. It was so long since she heard him laugh so hard.

Meanwhile...

"Naruko-sama why did you call me back if given alittle more time I could of killed them and prevented their intrusion in the Land of the Waves!" The man who had been speaking went by the name Zabuza Demon of the Mist. Although he may be strong he knew what would happen if he were to push his standing at this point so he just settled for a brief question. Said woman he was talking to just smiled as she sat down in the large room humming a unknown tune as she petted a small blue butterfly. He long misty blond hair flowed from her shoulders down her feet. A serene silky white kimono covering her goddess like body as she kept her misty blue eyes shut. A young boy by her side as he kept quite looking from his father figure to his sub commander for now. "If you had killed them Naruto-kun would be very angry." Zabuza just snorted as he crossed his arms. "He would surely allow me to kill that scum. After all he dislikes them more than I do." Naruko open her eyes as the bluesh hue in them seem to glow alittle. "Exactly... How would he react if someone were to go and kill the ones he wished to kill himself. Especially one who knew he wanted to kill them himself?" Zabuza backed up nervously. It was rare that Naruko would open her eyes when talking. almost as rare as her orders to stop him from eliminating threats. "Im sorry Naruko-sama I'll try to think properly within the future." Naruko closed her eyes once more as she got up and turned around. Moving her head as to face the object that was formed behind her the butterfly now flying to rest upon it. "Haku how much weeks till Gato decides to take action upon the village for hiring ninja's to stop him?" Haku looked at her for awhile before closing his eyes and meditating. It went quite for about 30 minutes till he open his eyes once more. "1 week till he goes to see why they have stopped paying him money and continued work on the bridge once more." Naruko sighed as she looked upon the object once more. " He wont be awake by then..." Holding out her hand a blue butterfly landed on it once more. The object glowing alittle. A double Helix was all that described the object. A double helix formed by many cards that seemed to be drawn to eachother by unknown energy. Butterflies flutter all around the object as if drawn to the light the cards gave off. If one was to look closely you would see a young man in the middle. His hair misty blonde like that of the female. An silky white obi clothing him. His eyes shut as if meditating. Naruko smiled as the butterfly flew off her hand once more and two more disconnected from the helix placing themselves upon the hands of Zabuza and Haku. "Im allowing a limited time use of those personas. When Gato shows kill him then leave. The bridge should still be in construction when he's dead for a couple of days. Hopefully Naruto-kun is awake by then." With a quite yes Zabuza and Haku left to train with their limited time Persona Cards. "Should I go and help them when the time comes honey?"

2 days later

"Kakashi-sensie!" Kakashi sighed as he tucked his book away for the 20th time that day. "Yes Sasuke... What is it this time?" Sasuke huffed at the tone Kakashi had gave him. He was an Uchiha his questions were top priority when asked. " When we defeat the nuke-nin I demand you have him train me in his ninja arts before you kill him." Kakashi sweatdroped. He couldnt force a nuke-nin to train Sasuke just because he had asked. The Nuke-nin would just laughed then probably just got at him again. " Sasuke when fighting a nuke-nin its kill or be killed. If you can wait till we get back to the leaf ill teach you one of my own original techniques?" Sasuke seem to think it over once before giving a nod of approval and walking off. Kakashi rubbed his hair as he turn to find Sakura beating sighed to death with his own drawing pad scream curses. " Why did I take this team again? Ah yes... We need the ninja since the second attack of the kyuubi. That or be placed on D rank missions for the rest of my ninja carreir. Naruto where are you now?" Walking up to Sakura he stopped her fist before picking her off her feet a couple of inches to his face a stern look in his eyes. "Sakura its not nice to kill teammates just because they call you names." Sai had finally got of the ground dusting his clothing of as he grabbed his drawing pad. "Are you sure your a girl? You sure dont act and look like one. Probably hiding a penis beneath all that clothing too." Sai walked away after his comment leaving behind a fuming Sakura and a sighing Kakashi wonder of Karma had chose this time to kick his ass for all his mis-deeds.

Later that Afternoon

A knock on the door had startled the ninja as they sat there eating depressed by Inari's little show of affection to them. Tsunami answered the door as Inari ran down stares and tackled the figure a quick female yelp heard as they both fell. "Naru-chan! Your back from shopping at the other villages? Did you bring me anything?" Team 7 raised a quizzical eyebrow as female that looked near the age of 16 walked in. Sakura and Sasuke hitched their breath at her beauty. It was like a goddess had come to wish them luck on the mission while Kakashi was covering his nose from looking at her sizably bust pushing against her silk kimono. "Why Inari do you doubt that I would foget about you on my trip?" Reaching into her bag that seem to be laying on the porch outside she pulled out what seem to be a snowglobe.that depicted what seem to be a village filled with snow covered building made out of ice. Inari took it making sure not to drop and break it. Smiling as he shook it alittle. Tsunami smiled as Inari ran up to his room to stick it with his other collection of snowglobes. " So Naruko-chan how have you been? I trust your trip went well." Naruko smiled as Tsunami ushered her to the table laying some food for her to eat upon it. " It went quite well actually. Seems that the Village Hidden In The Snow finally recovered from the war that was going on. An on the rise group helped them alot. The princess seems to like their leader too." Kakashi raised a brow at that. Why wouldnt snow inform them of a retaliation? They knew the leaf would of helped if they asked. Tsunami just smiled at the information. "Thats good. Im glad that you were unharmed in you stay there." Tsunami and Naruko seem to chatter happily as they discussed what was going on within the Land of The Waves. All interrupted by an emo with an ego the size of the sun. "You will marry me... And provide me with many heirs!" Everything went quiet as Naruko looked at the Uchiha. Three seconds passed before she began to giggle than laugh at the young Uchiha. A tick grew on Sasukes brow. "Whats so funny?!" Naruko held out her right hand raising her fingers. There on her index finger layed a Sapphire daimond ring. "If you were to look closely at my finger you'd notice im married young man." Sasuke just glanced at the ring before just smirking. "Dump him. As an Uchiha my wants come first before any other low class scum before me." Now thats was where she had to draw the line. Her Naruto-kun was more than just scum. He was a leader... A god! He brought her to life and she wouldnt stand anyone besmirking his name. Reaching for her thigh she was about to grip he envoker when a slap was heard. " Master Ruto is more of a man than you can ever be." Naruko smiled. She made the right choice when she brought Naruto to visit her friends. "Im sorry Tsunami-chan but I cant stand to be in the presence of such filth... I'll give Ruto-kun your regards." Tsunami though kinda down from her wuick leave just glared at the Uchiha once more before leaving the table and walking to her room.

Nightfall...

"That danm child! How dare he! He wont live to see another day past Gato's destruction!" Looking sadely upon her husband that floated there she sighed once more. "I hope the trails will finish soon. It seems lonely without you... I hope you will forgive me for borrowing Kyuubi for awhile." Clasping the a certain azure butterfly within her hand it shimmered before disappearing withing her hands. " I'll carry out their punishment for you Naruto-kun. After all theyre just a peice of the biggest problem that exist at this moment.." A cruel smile graced her lips as her origins from Naruto statred to show in her now azure slitted eyes. "Zabuza, Haku." Zabuza and Haku who were standing near the door at that time perked up their heads as they looked at her eyes which she closed once her goddess smile gracing her lips once more. " How much do you wish to destroy those insects?" Zabuza's grin could be seen through his bandaged face while Haku donned his hunter-nin mask. " Oh Poesiden gonna love this..." Haku just sighed at his father figure excitement. " Shiva did say she wanted to see the bridge... I am yours to command Naruko." Walking to the door Naruko stopped for a moment before clutching her thigh where her envoker was located. "Then in three days we show those leaf nin that they should watch what they say about the man who will cleanse the land of those who have besmirked the lifes of their own sacrifices."

**B.H.: Well this chapter may not be my best but it will do till I come home. Completely different from my previous write of it. Dont worry though... As I said before all will be explain within the next chapters. Probably a couple of flashbacks then the battle. Man I hate using ninja techniques. So its gonna be kinda a onesided fight as Im gonna have Kakashi be to busy fighting Zabuza and Haku while I have Naruko rips Saskue to shreds. Now I may have him killed or I may leave him alive wishing he was killed. I havnt decided. Guess I could leave that up to you. As for the Persona concept. As you heard she's borrowing kyuubi from Naruto at this moment. Which persona do you think she should have. Artemis, Aphrodite, or Arch Angel (female version from Persona 1). Holding a poll for that. Anko and Yugito are battle it out right now for the next spot in Naruto's Harem.**


	4. Chapter 3

**B.H.: Well im back and really sore and bruised up from that wedding. Why you ask? Well its because it was raining and my shoes had a rubber bottom which equals no grip to the street. Now I got a bruised hand plus two knees. One which overlaps a now open yet again old scar. On the lighter side Ive got the next results for the harem battle against Yugito and Anko. Those will be reported at the ending of this chapter. Seems people dont really care who's Narukos persona is. Well in the next two chapters im gonna still poll it. Im deciding on changing Naruto's persona two the multi-persona or leaving it single. If single then he will get the joker as his personal persona. If multi then he will have almost every persona at his command. Well time to start the chapter.**

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto/Persona/Evil Zone/Wild Arms/Threads of Fate or any other anime/game I use for my fan fic. Because if I did Threads of Fate would of been the greatest game squaresoft came out with. Even if Final Fantasy was slightly more popular then the Mana tree series.

"Normal talk"

_"Mind Talking"_

**"Persona Talking"**

_'Flashback'_

Chapter 3: Spring Cleaning 2: Sweeping With Mops?

_'Flashback'_

_Naruto had been hiding out for two months his mind warped in insanity and such due to the fact of over-using his persona for company. Of course Kyuubi was annoyed because his naps were getting interrupted when he was called on every hour with only ten second breaks. Didnt help that the seal was working overtime now trying to prepare his host to absorb its power. Seething once more being called out kyuubi decided to put an end to it and help his host and partner with his companion problem. "__**Hey brat I got a present for you." **__Naruto jumped at this. He was beginning to think that Kyuubi was becoming annoyed with his constant summoning. "So whats my present Kyuubi-san? Is it gonna be one of those wicked cool head-bands the ninjas wear?" Kyuubi blinked for awhile before shaking his head to a tremble that hit his spine. __**"Gods no... Im gonna give you the gift of life." **__Naruto blinked before scratching hois head once then twice. "Isnt that for people that are dead Kyuubi-san?" Kyuubi face planted at his remark. He'd have to word it differently. __**"Im gonna give you the gift to create life."**__ Naruto's eyes became like saucers at what he was saying before they shrunk again. "Isnt that illegal?" Kyuubi face-planted at his remark. He just massacre a whole city block with no regret and he finds creating life illegal?! __**" After what we have done I think its ok if we do this." **__Naruto just bobbed his head up and down. " Right even if its illegal we'll do it! So um how we gonna do this?" Kyuubi smirked at the boys enthusiasm. Before shaping some of his mana into a hand which he moved to the boys heart. __**" When a child is born they gain many things while they grow up. One of the lesser known things is a Dewsprism. The Dewsprism if the center of all life. With out it life wouldnt exist. What im gonna do is a quick cut of your dewsprism. When I pull it out though you may notice a difference in your appearance and many other things. Such as your hair color, age, eyes, height, weight and many more. This will happen becuase I'd have just cut your age in half by taking your grown years to place within the nody which im gonna create. Your body will react to that by speeding up your bodies age and looks. As its doing that your dewsprism will be creating the piece which was taken. Any questions?" **__Naruto raised his hand when Kyuubi ran his chakra created hand though his hair sighing. "Does that mean that the person you make will be related to me?" Kyuubi just looked at him and laughed. Although it sounded like he was hacking up a furball to Naruto. Why didnt Kyuubi think of that? Naruto is growing so would his intrest in girls. Little push by himslef would help his little charge greatly. __**" No brat she wouldnt be since im gonna be the one creating the body and DNA. The only thing she needs is the Dewsprism aka a peace of your soul. So get Ready this is going to hurt!" And hurt it did.**_

_'FlashBack Over'_

_"Needless to say they succeeded in creating new life where others failed. All the peices coming from Naruto due to the fact that his soul keeps growing back fast because of his link to Kyuubi's soul even though we created a new Persona body for him. Not all of his form was moved to the new body just his mind and a peice of his soul. Tends to act young for his age now though. Got to admit though having to gaint red foxes is kinda a plus side to our cause. It seem that I was the only one out of three to actually marry and him though. Setsuna tends to think of Naruto as a father as Alex. Got to stop thinking though todays the day we kill the wretched dogs who dare to enter are home base without permission."_ A flare was shot small starlight light was shot into the sky as Zabuza and Haku hopped in the way of Gato's thugs and the Leaf Ninjas."Remember the plan Haku. I want this done perfectly." Haku sighed when Zabuza whispered to him the plan once more. He was hopeing he would of forgot it. "Do we have to? You know we could just kill them without summoning the plan?" Zabuza shook his head while shooting glares at the mercs. or nins. that were trying to get closer. "Were gonna start it now." Sticking his Head Chopping Cleaver into the ground he clead his mind while while raising one hand in the air a bluish drop could be seeing tattooed on it. "Todays weather forecast foretales ragging tsunamis!" Gaint tidal waves had just crushed into Gato's army as many of the non-ninja ones were swept away leaving the ones left drenched from head to toe. Now Haku held up his hand a iceflake glowing brightly. "Followed closely by a freezing blizzard." All of the remaining merc. nins that were left were nothinh but ice sculptures by now. " Shatter." Haku whisper as they broke into peices. If Kakashi feared them alittle last time. He feared for his and his teams life now. A clapping sound could be heard behind all of the snow debris as a figure came walking to them. Her misty yellow hair swaying in the breeze. Her eyes closed and mouth set in a peiceful unnerving smile. On her right hand was the decapitated head of Gato stuck in a horror looking pose forever. Moving Gato's head so it faced them she moved his mouth from the inside her mouth never moving. " Bravo! Bravo. Haku, Zabuza go to Tazuna and protect him we got two to many units here at the moment." Zabuza shudder at how she was playing with the head like a puppetier. Haku just bow as he dragged Zabuza along before teleporting behind the group to take Tazuna. Kakashi got into a battle ready stance as did Sai and Sasuke.

" Pitiful dont you think. Leaf Ninjas act so tough but when it comes time to get down in dirty they only got seven or eight units that can fight up to expectation. The rest hid in their shells or homes while the true fighters run to their deaths. Very pitiful indeed..." Seeming to faded out of existence to Kakashi Sharingan she reappeared behind Sakura a long combat knife touching her neck. " Pitiful I can already smell the musk of defeat. Ninja's like her are only good for paperwork. Alas such is the standards of the Leaf. Ever so desperate to gain more units ever since the second coming of Kyuubi. Come to think of it. I remember running into a nuke-nin by the name of Itachi..." Sasuke quickly turnt to her after he heard his brothers name. "There was a Leaf Ninja... To think his whole clan couldnt stop him... Thats proof of how week the leaf are now. Also heard he got a wife and is working on restoring his clan within an organization... Alas those are just rumors. Sadely he still couldnt beat me." That struck the last straw with Sasuke as he ran at her with intent to kill. Kakashi and Sai were gonna move but were stopped by Zabuza and Haku. "Now then im sure they can wait after all you have to entertain us." Jumping back five feet Zabuza and Haku pulled out two cards one each. Holding them above their heads one word was said and Kakashi knew thy were screwed. "Persona!" A wave spout was shot from the bottom of the brdge through the concrete as it took form of a old man in his 60s. His hair blue bath in silver strikings. His eyes a deep blue that twirled like someone stiring the ocean. his robe covering him fully a light blue color that shimer as if doused with glitter. Another spike fell from the air crashing into the bridge and splitting into three smaller ones from the sides. With a crack a young female was shown standing there. A smile playing her lips as she sat down on a ice made thrown. He body covered by a light blue cloth held together by knots and rings. "Mah its been awhile Poesiden. How things going for you?" Poesiden just smiled and unruly smile.. "Could be better but seem that the mortals have deemed us with other mortals to have fun with." Laughing a wave shot from the air at Kakashi who just barely dodged right. The bridge now sporting a scar. "Indeed I could use some target practice." Raising her hand over 50 ice javileins could be seen forming. One launched crashing into a ink elephant that Sai made. Soon another launched as Zabuza and Haku kept Kakashi and Sai busy and out of Naruko's way

" Tell me where you saw Itchi and I may let you live as my personal slut." Naruko just laughed at him. This time she could laugh without fear of attracting the unwanted attention of his sensei. " Oh so the little pathetic Uchiha thinks that he could take me on safely? Lemt guess if I could read your thoughts at the moment... "_If I can beat her than Itachi doesnt stand a chance. Then when Im done crippling him I finish off his family right infront of him. Make sure he feels the pain I felt!" _Such a sad pathetic life you live. To some Sorrow and Pain may be a source of power ,but to others it will just lead them down the path of destruction. Alas from the look on your face it seems that I am far to late to save you. But there is still hope to save others. I'd just have to get rid of a single source of yours less I want others to die trying to stop you on your futile quest. Arm yourself! I wish to fight you at your full potential!" Pulling out a kunai Sasuke ran at Naruko ready to kill her for the insults she threw at him. Arcing his left arm in an oppercut postion he brought it up under her chest just to be stopped by what seem to be nails. "What?" His arm was grabbed all of a sudden as he was lifted into the ait and tossed five feet away from her again. Looking at Naruko's hands you would notice her nails had grown and were hard as steel. Seeing his eyes on her nails she smirked. " Intresting are they not? It was told to me by a very close friend of mine that when a demon is getting ready to bare a child their body prepares all sorts of natural defences. So far out of the many my body has prepared ive just found the strength, speed, and bone hardening skills, but who needs those when you have skills that allow you to miss with the DNA of those you fight with?" Running quickly at him she blurred out of existence as a cry came from Sasuke three one inch deep cuts now adorning his face as Naruko held her left fingers out blood dripping from them. Now lean on him her head dipping down so it leaned on his should she smiled as she held her right hand out pressing against his heart area on his back. " How would they treat you when your of no use to them? Would they still adore you as a hero? Or would they throw you aside like they do any other being that has little use to them?" Sasuke sneered as he stood there feeling her left hands nails peircing against his neck. " They would never do that to me. After all I am an Uchiha! I'm the only one who can defeat him. Power or no power. Eye sight or no eye sight. All I need is my hatred and enough techniques and my brother will fall to my hands!" Sighing and hopeing that Sasuke would of learnt his lesson she pushed as much mana into her hand as she could. "Well then we'll just have to find out." Phase slamming her hand into his body she made her way to his Dewsprism looking for a certain part of it. Find it she began her job to rearrange the properties of his eyes. Taking some parts of the DNA and encasing it into seperate mana cases within her hand for transportation. Taking her hand out she found Sasuke as nothing but a drooling idiot at the moment. "Oops Kyuubi-san did say it was better when they're knock out. Ah well time to go check on the others."

" Setsuna I dont know if I could hold of that hand of his much longer. Think of something quick." As the figure finished what it was saying a foot came flying at Kakashi as he rolled back two feet. Landing on the ground the new figure smoothed out her skirt as her brown hair settled into place. She wore what seem to be some western clothing. A blazer uniform was what it was called. Under was a white button up shirt. Grabbing a hold of the sword that stood where the other figure stood she sheathed it. After awhile the figure now floated next to her as they walked to the shape of Naruko which was coming towards the battle that were going on at the moment. "Setsuna status report on current battles." Setsuna bowed as she gave a short summary of what was going on. " Zabuza and Haku's persona have disappeared. Their runes have already been used up. Haku was knocked out by a ink looking polar bear. Grey took care of him by pumping his book full of holes." A laugh was heard as young boy made his presence noticed. He had grey hair that was ruffled back held there by a headband. His body covered by a red cape looking scarf. Under he wore a brown button up shirt and some green pants with camoflauge steel toe boots. In his hands spinning wildly were two handguns. Both which drew upon his mana reserves to shoot bullests of concentrated energy. "Hey mom, Is dad going to come out of the cooking pot yet? I really want to show him my new technique." Looking at her self proclaim son she sighed they might as well get this over with. First of all to regroup. Picking out a yellow card from her kimmono's sleeve she launched it in the air dozen of small enerhy pulse homing in on the fighters. Zabuza the first to dodge them returned to his group a knocked out oracle with him. "Why the hell do you always do that? Cant you just launch a signal flare like Ruto-Sama?" Naruko looked at Zabuza with her Creepy Smile #4 and he shut up. "Wait until both Kakashi and Sai regroup with Sakura. After all only one inja is needed to send a message." As Kakashi and Sai regrouped with Sakura sigh was the first to talk. "Why didnt you help us dick shit?" A vein popped out on her head. "I was looking for Sasuke!" Kakashi now put his two penny into the piggybank. " Did you try to look for his chakra signature?" Sakura chuckled before runniing off. "Now then Sai I had Sakura run to find Sasuke because mostly likely he's dead or hiding. The two we were hiding earleir before the other two showed up are like the one that you heard of in school." Sai smirked in his mind. If they could capture one of them his brother would be beyond pleased. "I think it would do good if we were to capture one of them. If we could find out the source of their power then we can use it against them and all that dare to oppose the leaf. Kinda like a truimph card." Kakashi began to run his hand through his hair before he head a shuffle and saw Sakura dragging what seem to be a sleeping blind Sasuke. "Well there goes the Sharingan. Atleast we can use him for breeding..." Sai laughed as he finished his sentence. The laugh tend to scare the crap out of Sakura everytime she heard it. Always sounded so hollow. "Well now that your all together time to finish the job my Ruto-Kun started! Persona!" A rumble was heard as the waves began to crash upon the bridge. Clouds darkening as the sun began to flash? A white light seem to go off for a blink or millisecond and then everything went negative. Except for the lime green sun. " The Dark Hour? But its not even nightfall at this time? Kyuubi?" The Kyuubi was quiet. Haku who was asleep was shivering. Even Sasuke was shivering but that could be because Sakura had taken off his shirt to look for anymore wounds. Then it was heard. A laughter that could make a crazed maniac seem like a poodle who just came to the world. **"The Joker... Its coming... After 700 yrs of being destroyed and scattered he peiced together its card..."**

**B.H.: Well its what I had done with the chapter 2 connected ealier sadly I had to delete alot of it due to the fact of introducing other flashbacks with certain chars in the beginning of chapters that had them. Please dont kill me. It also seem that many people want Anko to be the fourth in Naruto's Harem. So it shall be. Not many people have chosen on who the 7 oracles will be. Only Haku is known and he is the oracle of Water/Ice. And As you can see Ive brought up the point of the Dewsprism. In many ways its like the Philosipher's Stone. Except it was created by the Encense of every force of life upon the planet. Unlike the P.S. The Dewsprism can not only create pure life forms but it can also restore life to others. Sadly its also being seek out for evil intentions such as immortality. Well I await your reveiws. Might be awhile till I post. Im not as healthy as I uased to be. laters.**

**Harem:**

**1. Naruko**

**2. Tsunami**

**3. Tsunade**

**4. Anko**

**5.**

**Oracles:**

**Water: Haku**

**Wind:**

**Fire:**

**Earth:**

**Steel:**

**Light:**

**Dark:**


	5. Chapter 4

**B.H.: Im finally chosen who shall be last on the harem. Now many may not agree with what I chose but like I said I want rare pairings and this is as rare as it gets with Naruto other than Tsunami and Naruko who are gold plated rare. Anko and Tsunade Ive seen before so I'll label them Silver plated. The last one I never seen and if its even made I'd be suprised but, i'll label it plantium for now. Unless someone can actually show me a fanfic where they seen it before. There will be a breif time skip soon. Only because I dont want to bore you with the a day of nothing but normality. LOL No i'll actually be introducing the first new units there are. They only exist of one right now but I thought you'd like to know what Zabuza, Setsuna, and Grey's Classes are. Also i'll be placing the escape of the next persona user or container but I like persona user better. So with out further wait ill start the next chapter.**

**Dont own Naruto or any other anime or game I mention in this Fanfic.**

**Chapter 4: Sun, Dawn, and Star Runes Equal Creation Rune?**

_Flashback:_

_One year and a half from Naruto's Awakening AKA N.A._

_Naruto's appearance had hit the looks of a 17-19 year old. His use of his knowledge of creating new lifes through use of ones dewsprism had brought him great company such as his new family members Grey and Setsuna who was a host to another human soul that went by the name of Karin. Alas it all still came with the price of draining most of his energy along with half of his Dewsprism that would take a month or two to grew back thanks to Kyuubi's influence. Today though was a special day for himself. His wife had found the perfect location for the start of his new empire. Seems she chose the place for its visual appearance and lack of surrounding land. It would be the ideal place to build his empire without worry of ninja's invading right away. Although Naruko hadnt told him she had a friend there he'd have to find that out when they get there. After all an empeor has to be a people person. "Neh Naruto-kun how are you planning to hold up your army in the beginning? You only told me something about starting on a theory." Naruto smiled at her curiousness. He knew should would be asking that question someday. "Although it is just a theory... Kyuubi had once said there were many Persona users where he came from. Seems that the people had been able to summon upon their power by use of cards. If I can some how make contact with the persona's scatter through our world I might be able to create limited use persona cards. Although they'll only act on our families mana signature with our permission we'll be able to grant them to our army for certain battles." Naruko was shocked at that. She knew he was meditating for hours on end for quite sometime now and days but she thought it was to restore his dewsprism or keep check of the True Runes he had stored in his body. "So your saying you found a way to give our future allies limited use of personas?" Naruto nodded his head as he ran his hand through his hair. Naruko smiled at his act. She knew he was burst with energy at this moment. After all he always gets like that when making a break through with his ideas. "Ive already got one persona contracted. Im sure you know him as a big puffy fuzzball, but in contract form you might know him as the red butterfly." Holding out his hand a shimmer was seen as a red butterfly nested upon Naruko's hair. She smiled at the warmth it radiated. "So the Almighty Kyuubi's contract form is a butter... Were here?" Naruko was dumbfounded. How did her sweet island paradise turn out to be such a cold, depressing place? They hadnt even crossed to the main land yet. "Intresting... Seems theres been a lack of economics here resently... Either way this seems to be the perfect location. Lets go see the extent of the damage done. I might be able to restore the land if its not to damaged." Naruko sighed at the gloomy atmosphere but smiled when her husband said they would build their base here anyway. "Right! I also want you to visit one of my friends that live here." Naruto falltered alittle but smiled none the less. "Yes... I look forward to seeing them." Placing his foot onto the water a small ice plantform for two began to materialize. As it finished Naruko stepped upon it and they were off when a gust of when pushed them forward._

_Four Hours Later_

_They had been walking the path to Naruko's friends house while Naruto had taken in the enviroment. The land was in terriable state. He swore he could feel the earth rune shaking uncontrolably in his body. If he hadnt had as much will power as his did now and days he would probably be dead by now. Naruko was to busy to even talk for once. Her mind on hoping for the safety of her friends. Now they may be concentrating on different things at this time, but lets get one things straight. Never attack someone when they are thinking unless you want to face their wraith. Sadly Zabuza was never informed on that rule. "If you guys care for your lifes you'll stop where you stand!" Naruto and Naruko complied calmly as they turned around to face their attacker wait their attackers. "Are you sure these are the people that you saw in your dreams Haku?" The man with cow armlets and leggings had made his first mistake when talking near one who has great power. Naruto just listed the tidbit of information away for later. "Zabuza-sama im extremely sure. Their hair color and eyes are not natural for regular people. Plus they have the red butterfly that had amitted the firey arua." Zabuza just sighed and looked back to Naruto and Naruko. "Well listen you two. I really dont want to have to kill you so just hand over what ever power you have and I may let you live." Naruto raised a brow at the comment. If he didnt want to kill them then why would he say he may let us live? Damn ninja... He'd never get them. " Why do you need this power you seek?" Now it was Zabuza's turn to raise his non-existent eye brow. " Well I guess I'd take over the mist like I was planning to before?" Naruko was the one to answer now. " Why do you wish to take over the mist? Did they wrong you?" Zabuza coughed at that. " Well the mist has become to weak under the current Mizukage... And theyre destroying the very power which once made the Mist one of the strongest villages." Naruko answered once more seeing her husband in his classic thinking mode. " What power would that be?" Haku just sighed as he answered this time. " Theyre kill those of us that have bloodlines. See recently one of the bloodline clans had rebeled against the Mizukage thinking they could win. Sadly they lost and the Mizukage found it safer to destroy the rest of the clans before we to try to rebel against him." Naruko looked at Haku with pity in her eyes. To have an order of death plaved upon you because of another clan's mistake. Naruto cleared his throat ready to speak again. " I can give you power to gain your vengence upon those who wrong you, but to gain that power you will loose another." Zabuza scratched his head at the offer. It didnt make any sense. "What do you mean loose another power?" Naruto smiled. "You will loose your ability to use those ninja arts of yours. At loosing that ability you will gain the power to use mana. With mana I will provide you with what I call a Elemental Rune. Although it isnt a true rune it'll grant you full control over a certain range of land that the element you control is on." Zabuza scratched his head angain while Naruto sighed. "Lets say your being attacked by dozens of Mist Nin and they all use water type ninja arts at the same time. Since they are in you range of control over lets say the water rune. You'll be able to actually disperse their attacks with a flick of the wrist of have their attacks go against them instead of you." Haku decided now was a good time to ask about his bloodline. " I already have control over Ice and Water attacks though because of my bloodline." Naruko raised her brow now. "Its possiable that you were born with a rune already on you. Kinda like a birth mark." Haku blushed at that comment. The was that one birth mark he has. Zabuza just grunted. It was a fair exchange. If he got that water rune then all the ninja art attacks the mist so cherishes would be usless against him. "Alright deal, but that cant be all?" Naruto chuckled at that. This man knew his deals. "Your correct. All I ask for in return is that you serve under me. It will save me alot of time when it comes time for my soon to be created empire to conquer the elemental countries." Zabuza finally figuring at what kinda positon he was in did the only thing he could think of. Say yes and kiss is lucky star that Naruto didnt just kill him from the start off. " Deal." Naruko backed away alittle as Naruto raised both his hands two runes seeing glowing on them. "This may smart alittle. So get ready." And smart it did._

_Flashback Over_

Present Time

Naruko had smiled when she felt the familiar burst of Dewsprism energy. Zabuza had got on one knee and position himself next to Naruko and Haku well he just stayed knocked out. Setsuna/Karin just tryed to suppress their smile of the familiar warm energy her father had tend to to release unknownly. Grey was protically bursting with energy once more. It had been awhile since his father had sent him and Setsuna to go make allies. Thanks to that though he had made good friends with Princess Yuki even though she thinks he's the leader of their new empire. All seem to be going good on Naruko's side while Team Seven was wonder what the hell they did wrong to earn this punishment. First they had to fight bandits and that ended quickly thanks to Zabuza and Haku. Next the had to fight the very ones that rescued them. When they finally seem to actually harm one of them theyre friends come out of nowhere and start pushing them back even further.Finally they regroup to think of a plan and suddenly they see Naruko and theyre enemys shouting something about Dark Hour and he's finally done. To top it off there was a creepy laugh that even give death the shivers that went off alittle while ago. "Oh my god what now!" Kakashi was pratically foaming from fustration when he saw a new form emerging from what seem to be thin air, Lets see Misty blonde spikes with cascading hair that reaches his feet... Misty blue eyes that tend to glow aqua blue from time to time... A palish tan... Can probably pass as Naruko's twin... Where have I seen him before? " Naruto-Kun you finally completed it didnt you?" Kakashi's eyes had widen when he heard his name. " Naruto...!" Naruto laughed at his wifes excitement. Walking over and hugging her as he ran his hand over her stomach. " I told you I would be done before the baby was born. Yet indeed I did finish my little project... When time comes our army shall be unstoppable." Kakashi finally falling out of his stupor saw Sai getting ready to strike Naruto while he was talkiog to his wife. "This is for the Leaf with you gone nobody will stop us from being the greatest once more!" Naruto sighed as he turn to face Sai his hand held out as sigh just fell to the ground grasping his heart. " Ah yes... I almost forgot about you Leaf scum... I wonder? Why is the Leaf showing its face within The Wave?" A cough was heard as some figures made the presence known to the fighters on the bridge. " Naruto-kun please dont hurt him. We hired the Leaf nins to help us get rid of Gato when you had left." Naruto smiled at the voice. Tsunami was one of the very few who he couldnt stay mad at. Seems that the Dark Hour had wore off too. If it hadnt the villagers would be here. " I see... Well then you Leaf Nin have my graditude this once. For that I grant you permission to leave this land free from harm." Naruto threw on his creepy smile # 91. While Kakashi sweatdropped. Sai still on the ground clutching his chest. "Thank you for um letting us live Naruto, but can you kindly leave Sai alone." Naruto blinked looking at Sai before release his grip on Sai's Dewsprism. Turning to the villagers Naruto cleared his throat as he intended to keep his promise. "People of the Wave though the leaf may have protected you from Gato's thugs. My companions destroyed them." With a nod from Tazuna he continued with his speach. " Many months ago I came to this land asking you politely for permission to build my Empire here. You had me wait till Gato had released you for your answer! Now is that time! I ask you one more time. Grant me permission to build my Empire here and today I will restore Wave Country to its former Beauty." Tsunami and her father had huddled up with the rest of the villagers discussing on what theyre actions would be. Team Seven just stood there.

NightFall

Tsunami and her father had provided shelter for Team Seven for the night as Naruto, Naruko, and the others conversed on how they were gonna start rebuilding the wave while adding the new features of an Military Acedemy and Rune Acedemy. Ofcourse Team Seven was there to throw their two scents in but no one actually payed heed to what they said. When the set foot out off the Land of The Wave Naruto would get started on his actions for Security for his new homeland. Soon nightfall had hit as his comrades went to their base to sleep. Kakashi's students had been forcefully put to sleep to by some kinda feathery ninja art. Walking outside Kakashi saw Naruto waiting for him. Naruto just stood there looking at the moon as it glowed its pale yellow. "So Naruto its been awhile huh? Looks like you did alot of growing up when you left." Naruto just continued to stare out. " When you saw me Kakashi...What was your first train of thought? Was it to kill me for what I did to the Leaf? Or was it to try and bring me back to the leaf and have me continue on my life where it left off there?" Kakashi sighed. This Naruto was different from the one he knew. The Naruto he knew was always cheerful and jumped at the idea of helping the leaf progress further in life. This Naruto was just biding his time till he could carry out the leafs destruction. "What happen to you Naruto?" Crap he spoke out his thoughts. " Nothing happen to me Kakashi I just let the seed of hatred the villagers planted in my heart bloom into a lovely black rose." As to portray his sentence he held his hand out as a black rose formed on it. " So delicate a beauty it is. Only to wilt at the first sign of light." The rose crumpled away. " After today will we ever meet eachother on friendly terms Naruto?" Naruto chuckled at that thought. " If the Leaf surrenders peacefuly then mabye, but sadly the next time for sure we will meet on the battlefeild. At that time one of us will die." Kakashi just walked back to the door. "Well it was nice knowing you as a friend even if it didnt last." Looking back he saw nothing. The only sign that Naruto was even there was a falling white rose. Smiling he walked back inside. "Perhaps the kid that I knew never left..."

Next Day

"With the Leaf Nin gone I shall now carry out the promise I had made so many months ago and bring The Wave back to its former glory with my power alone. Ofcourse in doing so my Empire here will be built too! Let today be known as the day The Wave declared war upon those who looked down upon you! With the power of the True Runes and Dewsprism we will make are mark in history!" Walking into the middle of the town he held out his arms three runes glowing madly upon his body. "When the Sun rise so shall are dream! When the Dawn sets so will our enemies! When the stars shine so will our victories! Rune of Creation here my call. Help us in our time of need and provide this planet with the nuture it needs." Soon lines started to draw themselves on the ground of the whole island as a rumbling was heard. Slowly but gradually the plants and life began to become restored. As that happen the villagers started to cheer. Seems that he was right when he said he would restore the island to its former state using his own power. As the island stopped shaking the lines had burnt into the ground. The whole island was now the holder of the Rune of Creation. Smiling his pantent Creepy Smile #1 He raised his hand as he focused on his souls course. "And now to fortify the place." Slowly his Dewsprism began to rise from his body the more higher it floated the more walls would rise from the ground till finely it floated in the sky on the top of a 40 ft tower. Coughing some blood from his mouth his body began to work on the little peice of dewsprism he had left. " Damn...and I had just woke up..." Falling to the ground he lost consiousness as his body was directing all its attention to his dewsprism. By the time he woke up the chunin exams would be starting in The Leaf village and the first two of the 8 other persona users would seek shelter within the Wave.

**B.H.: Alas this chapter is what I like to call a dreaded filler. Next Chapter you all will see the actual power of the Sun Rune. Plus we will also see how Danzo's body reacts to when its used as a target sign for a meator to crash into. As I was saying on the top too. The last of Naruto's Harem will be Setsuna/Karin. His own daughter. Ah yes... Thats a pairing that I have yet to see. And will make! Will take awhile for it to happen but it will because I only provide the most rarest of pairings. And I also have an update on the Oracles. So thats all I have to say.**

**Harem:**

**1.Naruko**

**2.Tsunami**

**3.Tsunade**

**4.Anko**

**5.Setsuna/Karin**

**Oracles:**

**Water: Haku**

**Wind: Temari**

**Earth:**

**Fire:**

**Steel:**

**Light:**

**Dark:**


	6. Mini Authors Rant

**B.H.: Word up everyone. Sorry for the late update but...well its not late per say but my life has been run amoke by G.U. Part 3. See im playing Part 2 and just half way. So I need to beat it by the 9th but that will take extreme game time and I havnt had much time to to work on my fanfic. Alas dont work for It shall be continued. Just wait for acouple of more days. I'll get it done. Ye can count on me. Now to answer some questions.**

**One was asked that is the Joker The Supreme Being of Personas? Now some may say its not alas they never played Persona 2. The damn things had become godlike in the last battle due to its little thing that it had grown in power due to many people making rumors on a certain subject. Ofcourse you stop it at the many times but then they just had to go and make more rumors. The damn thing just wouldnt die. So its Supreme to me. After all if Crazy Bag Man had it as a persona then Its always gonna be kick ass.**

**Can Itachi be the Oracle of Fire. Now that can be done. Ofcourse it'll be hard to imput but it can be done. After all I always thought of little ol itachi as the sane one of the Red Dawn.**

**Why didnt I put Yuki as a Harem Partner for Naruto. Well you see Yuki part of a bigger plan. And evetually I might add her as a special Harem partner other than the other Princess but that you'll have to wait and see.**

**Why did Naruto rip off a peice of his dewsprism to raise the walls. Well Im not quite sure on how to explain this part of my plot other than it was growing to big. Now when I say big I mean hokage mountain face big. Although it doesnt matter how big it is when its in your body. Imagine of Snake man discovered how to extract ones Dewsprism. Yea the world would be in that much deep Shit. Naruto's Dewsprism at time had the power to if used to make over 12 beings gods if the knew how to use it. Hell he could bring back the Uchiha clan if he wanted. Which brings me to the point that it became to powerful.**

**Now that brings me to the question of the Day. Should I add the princess and one dead woman to Naruto's Harem? If I do so then there will be quite the bunch of ladies for Naruto 8 to be exact but if done Sasuke would have another reason to hate Naruto for the fact that should be obvious if your listening to my rant of reviving the uchiha or just a certain one if you catch my drift.**


	7. Mini Chapter

**B.H.: Yo! Havnt been able to update due to playing G.U. but heres as short skit. Be aware that the next true chapter is being worked on during my games paused moments.**

**Mini Chapter: Puff Puff Doom Fox**

Naruko was not happy. She wakes up this morning reaching for her favorite stuffed animal and it was gone. Storming out of her room to find all her children gone she marches out to the village like the angry pregnant woman she is. Seeing her children there with Tsunami and Inari chatting about scarying some village she puffs her cheeks and smashes Greys spikey haid into the ground a crater made at impact. "I think moms awake..." Zabuza lauighs for a moment before he to was smashed into the ground meeting Grey. Haku sighes as he sits by Zabuza's limp body. "This is Haku at ground Zero where the sky seems to be raining bodys at high speeds. If you look to my side you will see what was formly known as a human once." Naruko giggles alittle at Haku's antics. He always did put a smile on her face. "Ok whats going on here? And why is puff puff not in my room?" Setsuna was the next to talk. "Well you see we were bored and Karin suggest we play a prank. So we decided to give the leaf a startle." Naruko nodded her head as she motioned for Setsuna to go on. "Seeing as how puff puff was just sitting there we decided to send him out to make us laugh." Naruko got it by then. Puff Puff was her favorite toy. It was a gift from Naruto to keep her company but it was also a gag weapon. Seeing as it had the power to grow to the size of the Nine tailed fox. Ofcourse it was a exact copy but it still kept its traits of it being nothing but a gaint stuffed squeek toy that could mock attack with a squeek every move it made. Cool thing was it was indestructable as Naruto wanted the stuffed animal to be a safe keeping for Naruko. A smirk grew on her lips.

Three hours later would mark what would be known as the most pitiful excuse of an invading demon battle the leaf have ever had. The damn the thing just would go down. They tried throwing kunai at it, setting it aflame, and almost all summons avaliable to them and nothing would work. "Sqeak!" Another ninja was just stupified at that moment as he was rapidly hit over and over by a stuffed toy paw. Many ninjas swaet dropped as the man just stood there getting hit over and over. After what seem to be a full day the demon just ran off a village full of broken down houses and stupified ninja left behind.

**B.H.: I got the Idea when my friend gave me his chibi stuffed Piro's the third. **


	8. Chapter 5

**B.H.: Ok Im back and just finished G.U. I cried when Ovan sacrificed himself. They made him seem like such a bad guy but he just wanted to help his sister. Is that so wrong. Anywho thats wandering from the topic anyway. Taking votes from the review Ive decided that indeed the princess shall be placed into the harem. Ofcourse I also decided to kill Ino but thats for a different reason. Others that shall die off well ill just tell you one more. Tenten. I know I seem like an ass for doing this but they must die for the better of the world. Ok Im taking a new poll on who should be Naruto's father though. I know its usually the fourth but I see that guy as an ass. So I choosing between either Orchi-teme or Ero-sannin. Now on with the story. Bwahahaha im so evil.**

**I dont own Naruto or any video game/anime refrences I use in this story.**

**Persona Talking/Karin Talking**

Regular talking

_Regular thinking_

_/FlashBack/_

Chapter 5: Chunin Exams Or I dont think theyre Ninja...

_Flashback_

_"Auuaaaahh! You did this to me!" Zabuza was sweating as he was held rooted to the spot near Naruko's bed. She was giving birth to their first actually kid and blamed him for her pain. Ofcourse Naruto was at the otherside whispering soothinly to her yet she still held him in contempt. "Now calm down Naruko-sama you know I wouldnt dare cause you such pain. If anyone should be blamed it she be your husband. He was the one to seed you." He ducked quickly as a couple of his hairs fell to the ground. She just trid to kill him with his own sword! He'd have to get it back later. "How dare you blame Naruto-kun he would never cause me pain!" So here we stand now Zabuza blocking what swipes he could with a rune enhanced scapel. "Im gonna have to upgrade my sword later on... Being blocked by a scapel...sad." A lund scream floored him as a small childish cry was heard after it fell quiet. Haku was sweating bullets as he hand Naruko her baby. "Congrats Naruko-sama, Naruto-sama you have a new baby girl." Naruko smiled faintly as she held her girl in her arms. Naruto getting up from the ground trying to get the ringing to stop. Looking at his hid he smiled. "She's got her mothers eyes." Naruko giggled at his joke. "Silly idoit... Ive got your eyes remember." Laughing alittle Zabuza layed on the ground knocked out from what seems to be shock. Near his crotch just a couple of inches from home layed his sword stuck in the ground. Haku sighed as he dragged his master from the room along with Naruto to give Naruko some alone time with her child. "Ill have to thank Zabuza for being in the room. I dont think i'd be alive if he wasnt." Haku chuckled as he seated Zabuza on a bench. " Well he did say he was gonna need to upgrade his sword." Naruto chuckled as he shoulder the massive sword. "Done." Walking from the hostipal he dropped by a rune smith as he left behind the sword. Now entering the Heavens Tower. (A shiny penny to anyone who could figure out where I got the name.) _

_Setsuna had been bored by the time her father came. Karin was now using her body to finish what paperwork her father had left them. Naruto walking in smiled at Karin as she bowed making way for him to sit down. Looking upon his desk he found one letter from Kohona untouched he quirked a brow looking to Karin. She just sighed and sat across his desk. " Seems they wish for us to join their Chunin Exams." Naruto snorted at that. "How could we join a ninja exam when we dont have any ninja?" Karin just shrugged. It was true that their empire had no ninja as they mainly right now consisted on a few Knights, Rune Knights, and Rune Mages. " Plus I would never send any of a rookies there. Word from the Nuke-nin info. grid says therye gonna be attacked at that time." Karin was rubbing her chin now going into her classic thinking pose. " Well you could send me, Grey, and Haku? Ofcourse we'll need a sensei and im sure your willing to fill those shoes." Naruto snorted once more but didnt say anything. She knew he wouldnt trust anyone but himself to keep them safe there. "Bring your envokers... I sure that those who plan to attack the leaf would love the help. Besides seems that Joker getting restless." Karin smiled as she kissed her father on the cheek walking out. She knew that Setsuna wouldnt want to go to the leaf, but she wouldnt always follow her little sisters plans. She always wanted to visit her father birth place. Even if it was to destroy it. Naruto sighed as he looked to the hostipal from the tower window. Naruko was going to kill him, but she need to stay and rest. He layed his head against his desk. They would leave soon. Zabuza would stay and protect his wife just to be safe though. Chuckling he moved a couple of misty blonde strands from his forehead revealing the Sun Rune. His right hand holding the star and left holding the dawn rune. The leaf wont be destroyed for now but it will be crippled._

_Flashback Ends._

Present Day

Setsuna had recently synced dewsprisms with her sisters soul for the trip and now sported a mixed look. Replacing her once brown hair was now a dark blue color. Her once brown eyes now a eerie glowing tan color. Her balzer jacket was gone replaced with what looked like a pink dress robe made out silk material. Under you could see a slight peek of a soft white nighty. Ofcourse her skirt stayed just with a color switch to match her new attire. Grey just yawned walking beside his father. He really didnt mind the whole trip and exam, after all it just ment hew would be able to see how others faired agaisnt his skills. Haku on the other hand was kinda down. He just didnt feel to right when not next to Zabuza or Naruko. "Hey pops what happens if the gaurds attack you when they find out who you are?" Grey scratched his back as he looked back. Naruto smirked as he looked to the sky. "Remember my name when were traveling to different places or meeting people we dont know?" Haku looked to her second father figure. "Ruto-sama?" Naruto nodded and smiled. Setsuna/Karin just continued to walk... They talked normal now, but when it came to talking to others for a long period they became no smarter then idiots. But thats why she loved her dad. He could always put a smile on your face when down. "Were gonna need headbands or something to show that were all from the same place. Naruto quickly fished out some mock collars. with the sun rune carved on them. " Already though of it!" Setsuna/Karin just raised her brow as she fasten it around her neck the others doing the same. "God how far is this forsaken place?!" Naruto chuckled at his sons sudden outburst as the continued on to the leaf.

All was pretty silent at The Leaf. House just rebuilt and villagers mumbling and burning dolls in a gaint bonn fire. That was the sight that Naruto, his children, and sonlike friend came upon. Ofcourse Naruto raised a brow at this but it seem to him that his companions were trying to hold back theyre laughter. The gaurds halting them before they even set foot in the village. "Whats your reasons for being here?" Ruto walked up to them holding out a letter from theyre Hokage. " Were here to join your exams by invite from you kage." The gaurds accepted the letter but still held them out. "What village?" Ruto chuckled as his kids just stared ahead at the mess they caused. " Were from the recently started Empire of the Sun." The gaurds coughed alittle when hearing their claim. They knew someone was starting a empire but they didnt think they would send a team of ninjas to a exam. "Very well you may enter. A anbu will be here shortly to walk you to the Hokages Tower." Ruto smirked as his son just clenched his fist. "This is gonna be one hell of a exam. Cant wait to see theyre faces when theyre Ninja Arts dont work." Setsuna/Karin just sighed never looking away from the gaurds case they try something stupid.

**B.H.: The was as much as I could get done during the games pauses sorry. But dont worry as updates will be coming soon! Now I know im gonna be getting some falmes for the whole killing of Ino/Tenten... but I cant have to much of the rookies living or it may make Naruto look like a big softie. Though it wont happen till the second exam. If I get enough complaints I may let them live, but Sakura dying is gonna happen. Im gonna make her squirm and bleed... Im gonna have her die in a very way...that it make her regret ever being a naruto basher in the anime. Ofcourse others may say but she treats him nice now. Who gives! She treated him like trash and memories cant be taken away! Well they can but old scars run deep for me!**


	9. Chapter 6

**B.H.: Yo everybody im back. Sorry about the really long wait. But my illness is finaly kicking in and my body isnt taking it very well. So if you see a E.H. then my sister is taking over for that part. Dont worry though she might be alittle better than me at write fanfics. Anywho reading the little people that have voted for non-girl deaths Tenten will live. Ino now thats a who different matter. Also im still taking polls on snakey being Naruto father of Nami-kun being his father. Well lets just begin the chapter already neh?**

Chapter 6: The 'Forest of Death or A Boy and His Guns

Ruto stood in the Uchiha Complex as it took awhile to shake of the Anbu that were trailing him. With perfect control over his Chakra nothing would be able to find him unless he wills them to. Walking amongst the ghost complex only available to one uchiha he sighed. Surely the dewsprism burst were coming from this area. Walking into the house he felt another burst as a midium sized dewsprism shot into his body. "Son of a...argh!" Falling to his feet Ruto struggled to his feet as his body shifted to suit the new dewsprism figure. As the struggle stopped a medium sized black haired woman rose from her knees her eyes shifting from the azure blue they once were to chacoal black (thats their color right?) Meduim sized black hair with Rutos garments covering her well figured form. Shaking the dizziness from her head she walked out of the complex heading to the Hokages tower as she had little time to tell him the truth of the uchiha massacre. Her name Uchiha Mikoto.

Meanwhile at the entrance to the forest of death

Anko had just given all the passing team their consentment sheets and had them turn them in. Some small kids had started interveiwing many of the leaf students as a project for their class. All was going well. Grey had been shooting birds with his gun waiting with their earth scroll. Setsuna was sharpening her muramasa and masamune blades while eyeing a female with two buns that kept looking at her blades. Haku was making pincushions of the birds that fell from the sky thanks to Grey and some little kid with a runny nose and note pad just walked up to Setsuna or was it Karin in control. Haku would see now. "Um ma'am is it ok if I ask you some questions about the previous test and the next one?" Setsuna sheathed her blades as she stared at the kid like she was tearing him apart to see what made him tick. The kid flinched. "Whats your name young ningen?" Her voice monotone and devoid of life and emotion. "Udon ma'am may I ask yours?" Looking at Grey he shrugged her look off. Looking to Haku he just coughed and motion her to answer the boys questions. Coughing she sighed then grinned. "You to are nexted after me." They sighed as she had one once again.

"My name is Setsuna Hyaki. One of the four children of Ruto Hyaki." Writing the information down he continued with the questions. "What do you seek by completing in the test Setsuna-san?" She never thought about that. "I guess one would say I intend to show my power to those who wish to harm my family. After all they would think twice after they see what I can do to theyre most prized future ninjas." Udon sneezed at that comment. " What is your opinion on the test before this one?" Playing with the hilt of her masamune she sneered. "Such a test shouldnt be used to test future warriors. Ninjas are ment to kill. Not deliver letters and such. They make mockery of the proud name other ninjas carry in the battlefield." Udon shudder at the venom held within that answer. " Last but not least who do you wish to fight in the exam. At that a cruel and death promising smiled fixed itself on her face. Enough killer intent leaking from her to make even Orochimaru shudder was suddenly being focused at a young bubblegum haired girl named Sakura. "Oh the one I want to fight wont be leaving this exam alive. I plan to make her scream when I get ahold of her. Not even death would sate her safety." Udon had back up from her dizzy from beimg caught by alittle of her killing intent. So on marched Moegi on to Grey who was twirlying his guns. Smiling his ladykiller smile he watched as they young kid blushed.

"My name is Grey Hyaki. Another of the four children of Ruto Hyaki." Blushing as she to the information down she prepared her first question. "Are you single?" He grinned at her question. The little lady wanted to grow up so soon. "Yes ma'am. Single and still free of any ball and chain. Plan to be that way till I meet the girl who can bet me in a quick draw and beleive me im the fast when it comes to the quick draw." Moegi frown alittle at his answer but quickly cheered up when she now knew what to practice on. Now she prepared her second question. "What you think of the first test.?" Grey scratched his already ruffled grey hair. It was a hellava boring. I thought it was to test your pateince by how long it was. Hell my trigger finger was acting up! Alittle while longer with that test and you'd have a dead examiner." Moegi sighed as she wonder what he liked girls. "So whats the next question chibi-chan?" Moegi huffed at that nickname but brushed it off with he next question." Do you think you can win the exams?" He laughed at that. " There is no chance in makia that I can loose tou ya ninjas!" Moegi finished her final writing staring at him dreamly to kill time.

Kohonamaru stared at Haku wondering how the hell some boy can be so pretty. "First question! Are you gay?" Haku hacked out a cough as he stared at the little kid that doubted his sexual preferance. "The hell im gay! I stared at Naruko many times proving im not gay!" Grey and Setsuna armed their weapons at that comment and he started to sweat. Kohonamaru just scratched the answer down on his paper. "Next question! Since when have you been laying eyes on this Naruko?" The little brat didnt know the grave he was digging for Haku. " Um since I first met her..." Setsuna was walking closer to him while Grey was alreay cockinh his mana gun. "Last question! Does she know you look at her!" Haku prayed to what ever deity was listening to him to save his ass. "Alright brats get to your gates the test is starting!" Haku chuckled as his team mates stared at him evilly.

At the Hokage Tower

I" thought you were all dead."

**B.H.: Itachi has become an oracle as did Temari as oracle of wind. Sorry for the late update but expect it as my body has been failing me resently. Hell ive beomce a walking pill pezz. Alas expect E.H. To be writing these things for awhile i am sorry yet again. **


	10. Chapter 7

**B.H.: Good god this is hurting me like hell... Anywho that other fic of my sister is a dud! It will not continue and so on because Ive changed the passwords on my cpu. Che... Thinks she could tell me shit while im a broken figure right now. Like to see her put up with the shit im going through right now. Anywho heres an update to MY story. Sorry if Im not well versed in the ways of writing stories how they should. My Word program was deleted a long time ago and im using WordPad. Cuz says I should write a lemon soon, but blushes Im to shy to write those things. So even though I said there will be lemons. If there is well it might take awhile to appear. I rather a reader write them. My morality doesnt allow me much of a chance at writing them without freaking out. On other news Ive still yet figured the way to kill Sakura off. It will happen in the chunin exams but how? Death by persona, bullet holes, sword gashes? What?**

**Oh and some may be wonder about the whole Mikoto thing. Well heres my theory that shall be valid for this Fanfics Dewsprisms. Like I said before Dewsprisms are the source of life for all beings within this fanfic. When they die well some people are buried with the things still in their bodies. Others though sometimes have the dewsprism leave their bodies in death though. Like lets say um...Ah Haku! If I would of let Kakashi kill him his dewsprism would of probably fell on the bridge ground and rolled into the water. Why? Because Dewsprism exist in the center of the heart. Which is why I have Mikoto's Dewsprism out of her body. Itachi in this fanfic just so happen to impale his mother with some uncanny aim through the heart and bam. Now certain dewsprism have some much life energy even in death. Those can take over others with weaker dewsprism and well have a new body. Naruto though taken over right now is much stronger than Mikoto and will pretty much be making her another body when her Dewsprism is rejected from him. That or she may just become another Persona. I think she would make a lovely Nekomata or Sati.**

**Chapter 7- Orochimaru the Crossdresser**

And so he we stand for now. The Hokage hiding behind his desk will a certain supposely dead female tries to talk to him. "Listen dammit! Where the hell is my son Sasuke!" The Hokage just sat behind the desk his pipe in his mouth constantly popping up clouds of smoke. "Away with you foul creature of the night!" A vein popped on said Uchiha's head. "I am not a zombie, ghost, or any other type of undead freak! I just need to speak to my son!" Raising his hands from behind the desk a cross made of two kunais was seeing. "Back I say your presence is not wanted here!" She smacked her face alittle. Was the hokage that much of a chicken when it came to ghost and stuff. "Somehow this is the village that defeated the great Kyuubi... I knew that win was a fluke." Sighing she saw that her hair was already fading back to its long misty blonde former look. Well she tried. She fell to her knees as the rest of her will began to fade away from the body.

Back in Sun Empire

"Zabuza!" Said man had ran into the hostipal when he heard Naruko screaming to the heavens. Sweat pour down his face he chuckled alittle not want to know what she wanted with him. "Yes Naruko what do you need?" She threw him smile #67 which caused him to shiver. " Where are my kids and husband? What you say decides your fate!" Yet again he started to sweat even more. He couldnt tell her that they went to take the chunin exams at Leaf Village because that certified his death. Couldnt tell her that they went to complete a mission because that would sure get him killed too. So his choices were hidden village or mission? "The went to help stop an invasion of the leaf. Naruto-sama wants the leaf to become crippled by the invading force not destroyed." Growling Naruko let loose a concerned mothers killer intent having Zabuza back himself into a wall trying to escape his certain death. "So your saying that you let my family go off to protect a village that wants them dead with only three teenagers?!" Zabuza coughed as he nodded. If you looked into the air at this moment you would see Zabuza flying into the horizen becoming nothing but a star. "Please be safe my Naru-kun..."

Back to the fForest of Death

Another insect was killed as Sun thought out their plan. "I say I start poppin heads full of bullets! Aint nutin gettin away from aim!" Karin just shook her head. Haku now sporting a black eye answered up this time. "Well we could always just knock them uncousous and take the scroll then?" Grey just looked at him like he was insane. "My guns dont come with knock out mode. They just have incapitate or kill. personally i like kill mode the best." Fireing his gun a bird fell to the ground a hole through its head. "Wooo yeah head shot!" Karin just sighed once more. "Well then we'll incapitate them. Hit them to where they cant defend anymore." The group got up and decided to continue further into the forest of death until the spotted a heaven scroll in the hands of a woman. Coughing to get her attention the woman turn to them. "Can I help you?" Karen to the lead from there. "Yes we were wondering if we could perhaps persuade you into giving us your heaven's scroll?" The woman looked as if she was think before shrugging and tossing them the scroll. "Ive already have my prey so go ahead and take it." Karin just smiled as the turn to see his prey. "Hey isnt that the boy that mom blinded?" The women's eye twitched to Karin's comment. "The uchiha is blind?" Karin nodded her head as the woman just sighed her shoulders slumping. "Such a good bloodline down the drain... Well I guess that girl Neji will have to do. Leaping away team Sun just stared dumbfounded at the spot the female had just left. "Well that ther girl sure seemed nice. Well then I suggest we here scadadle and get to that ther tower." With a nod from Karin and Haku the took off once more. Meanwhile a loud yell was heard. "Im not a girl!!!!" Followed by a loud scream of injury.While team 7 just stood there frozen like staues a fuming Anko leaping by.

**B.H.: There you have it. Not a good update but like I said my bones are pretty fragile right now. Next update ill have the second part of the chunin exams test 2. That one should be long as theyre gonna be pure comedy battle scenes. But before that we have team Sun meet Gaara. This B.H. signing out yo!**


End file.
